


heyahe

by marsella_1004



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Out of Character, Smoking, but only mentions, idk what is this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Ханбин приходит к нему.
Relationships: Jung Jaewon | One/Kim Hanbin | B.I





	heyahe

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2018; писалось под one — heyahe, для создания атмосферы очень подошло;

Ханбин приходит к нему за сигаретами.

В руках Джевона — пламя; зажигалка щёлкает, маленький огонёк освещает полутёмную комнату. Шторы плотно задёрнуты, чтобы беспечность дня не нарушала магии ночи. 

Ханбин затягивается и выдыхает спустя невероятно долгое мгновение (Джевон затаивает дыхание, смотря на столь знакомые черты лица, изучая идеальный профиль и останавливаясь на губах), выпуская кольца дыма, рассеивающиеся в узком пространстве между ними. Джевон жадно дышит, пытаясь впитать в себя ставший привычным запах, чтобы запечатлеть на сердце и запомнить до следующей встречи. 

Они сидят молча, не нарушая невидимого запрета на разговоры, потому что любые слова сейчас излишни. Им не неловко, не неудобно, просто так сложилось ещё с того раза, как они впервые остались вдвоём: только тишина, шум города за окном и полупрозрачный дым, окутывающий их лица. Тогда это не казалось чем-то странным, а со временем и вовсе стало необходимым. 

Ханбину нужно выговориться молчанием, Джевону — выслушать его без единого звука.

Перед уходом Ханбин не прощается, не произносит ни слова, лишь бросает мимолётный взгляд на сидящего в кресле парня, а через секунду слышится хлопок двери. Джевон знает: так надо. Это значит, что он однажды вернётся.

Ханбин приходит к нему за дозой.

Буро-серые таблетки высыпаются на ладонь, после чего сразу же отправляются в рот. Младший слегка кривится и запивает горький привкус водой, увлажняя пересохшее горло. Голова начинает кружиться, и он теряет опору, ложась на пол под действием наркотика. Он смеётся тихо и говорит что-то неразборчивое, и Джевон удивляется, насколько приятный у него голос. Он ложится рядом с ним на холодный паркет и не сводит глаз с умиротворённого лица. 

Ханбин поднимает веки и невидящим взором всматривается перед собой. Он придвигается ближе и тянется к губам Джевона, накрывая их своими. И целует. Выходит очень мягко, неуверенно (по большей части из-за рассеянного сознания), он мажет губами по подбородку и спускается ниже, но погружается в дрёму и засыпает на груди Джевона, который понимает, что воспоминания об этом моменте останутся только у него.

Утром Джевон ожидаемо просыпается в одиночестве. Ханбин ушёл, не оставив после себя никаких признаков присутствия. Возможно, чтобы не было стыдно смотреть другу в глаза. А может, потому что поцелуй Джевону привиделся, и не было того, что сумело бы повлиять на их особенные взаимоотношения.

Больше месяца от Ханбина нет никаких вестей, даже его друзья не имеют понятия, куда он мог пропасть. Джевон теряется в днях, часах и минутах, пытаясь высчитать, узнать, когда же состоится их встреча. Но на телефоне нет пропущенных, нет даже грёбаных сообщений, абсолютная пустота. 

Джевон сдаётся на шестой неделе отсутствия друга, когда в дверь достаточно громко стучат, игнорируя звонок, на который все нормальные люди нажимают. Парень настораживается и идёт к двери медленно, с опаской глядя на потенциального гостя сквозь проём.

И застывает на пороге, видя, кто стоит перед ним.

Ханбин приходит к нему за любовью.


End file.
